warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Keeper of the Lost Clans
Informal Introduction hokay so i read book 1 - 3 of Keeper of the Lost Cities (KOTLC) and i can say i'm obsessed (especially with keefe <3) so what could be more appropriate than a warriors x kotlc crossover? i hereby invite all the Keeper friends i have on this wiki to SCOOT OVER AND HELP ME WITH THIS xd Formal Introduction to this Project After hearing about Keeper of the Lost Cities from Star, I decided to give it a read. I fell in love as soon as I read the prologue of the first book, I even remember the first sentence, "Blurry, fractured memories swam through Sophie's mind". Thus I decided to Warriors-ify Keeper of the Lost Cities, and now, we have Keeper of the Lost Clans! This is a MASSIVE project I'm working on, and to be honest, I don't know when ''I'll finish this! But once this page, which is the "main information" page, is fleshed out well enough, I'm going to start a roleplay about it here! '''Information About this Project' Status: Open I'm looking for any fellow Keeper of the Lost Cities fans to work on this project, sign up in the comments section below using this signup template! Template Username: Rank Applying For: Book Read Up To: RANKS AND WHAT THEY'RE FOR Chief Councilor - 'Held by the owner of this project, aka Mooneffects, aka me. Can edit on any section of this project. '(Full) Member of the Council - 'Maximum ''two ''slots, the second highest rank, can edit on any of the sections with the Chief Councilor's permission '(Full) Emissary - ' Maximum ''two ''slots, good for those who are interested in this project but may not contribute much being new to the series, can edit three sections of their choice '(1/2 full) Nobility - 'Three slots, good for people to be interested in the project and want to be introduced to KOTLC '(1/3 full) PEOPLE WORKING ON THIS PROJECT Mooneffects (Chief Councilor), Starflight897 (Member of the Council), Sploosh Splash Sploosh (Nobility), Frostwing2615 (Emissary), Crystalcat137 (Member of the Council) ---- Abilities ''' * '''Beguiler: '''Have an irresistibly soothing mew, and can use their ability to persuade cats and a particularly strong Beguiler can even talk to other animals such as badgers and foxes and manipulate them. * '''Charger: '''Can 'pull' the electricity from thunder, lightning and Twoleg appliances and manipulate it in their paws, using it to 'shock' other cats, or predators. * '''Conjurer: '''Can clap their paws and flick their ears together in a conscious motion and make whatever they want to appear. A famous explanation for Conjurers' ability is: "Everything in the universe is connected through the void, and Conjurers can pull at those strings, snapping them back and forth." * '''Descryer: '''Having the power to sense the amount of potential some cat has, Descryers often use this ability to read cats' danger potential to check whether danger is near. This ability is incredibly rare. * '''Empath: '''Can read cats' feelings and emotions, some Empaths are powerful enough to read cats without touching them. * '''Enhancer: '''With one touch of their tail, they can boost another elvin cat's ability. However it does not work on themselves. It is an extremely rare ability. * '''Flasher: '''Can create spheres of light that have different effects. These spheres of light can see through a cat's body right down to the cells (elvin medicine cats often have this ability to aid them), they can also use the light for offensive abilities, such as blinding a cat or utilizing the fact that the full spectrum of light reacts explosively with the sixth element, Shadowflux, which can only be controlled by another kind of elvin cat ability, the Shade. * '''Fluctuator: '''Can modify the density of something. * '''Froster: '''Can create and manipulate ice and snow, their ability is strongest during Leaf-Bare. * '''Guster: '''Can manipulate the movement of air, creating winds and breezes. * '''Hydrokinetic: '''Have the power to sense water and control it. They can also pull it into different shapes, and even cause floods. * '''Inflictor: '''Have the power to inflict negative emotions on anyone, the emotions include Sadness, Hopelessness, Guilt, Grief and Despair. Inflicting requires immense concentration to use on certain cats; otherwise, it affects every cat near the Inflictor. * '''Mesmer: '''Can force someone to do something with their minds, even against their will. * '''Phaser: '''Are able to break down their bodies in order to pass through solid objects. They are able to reform partly. * '''Polyglot: '''Can speak and understand any language, including the various types of Twoleg language. They are more adept at mimicking (doing an impression of another being's voice) than others that aren't Polyglot. Polyglots usually have more than one ability. * '''Psionipath: '''Have the power to create force fields that can't be broken through by any cat, except for a Flasher, a Shade, or other Psionipath. These force fields protect the area around them or the cat they are created around. These fields have detrimental effects if misused. * '''Pyrokinetic: '''Can create and control flames and fire, including a solar flame that originates from the Sun, called Everblaze. This ability is forbidden due to how unstable this ability is and how it can easily kill other cats. * '''Shade: '''Can control shadows and read Shadowvapor, which is the measurement of the amount of darkness in someone. Some powerful Shades can control Shadowflux, the sixth element. Shadowflux is a very powerful shadow that can penetrate Force Fields created by Psionipaths, and can mix with blood and will begin to poison any area it hits in the environment or on another cat's body. Shadowflux is a Shade's most powerful weapon. * '''Telepath: '''Specialize in everything related to the mind, including reading minds, telepathic conversations (transmitting), probing (using telepathy to break into a strong mind), tracking by thoughts (tracking down a cat by their thoughts), performing mind breaks (breaking a mind, causing the cat to slip into insanity, their memories shattered), implanting (placing a very clear memory in another's mind), and washing memories (wiping someone's memories). * '''Teleporter: '''Teleporters are able to split a crack in the void, which usually appears as a crack that contains a swirl of stars (and is preceded by a sound like thunder), and teleport to wherever they want as long as they have a clear picture of it in their mind. However, Teleporters cannot teleport through solid barriers and must be free-falling to use their abilities. * '''Vanisher: '''Have the power to disappear and re-appear whenever they want. They can also blink in and out of sight. Some can let water pass through them or partially vanish. * '''Vociferator: '''Can open their mouths and unleash horrible sounds, which can trigger huge headaches. '''Lost Clans -Work In Progress- Food Food in the Lost Clans are vastly different from normal Warrior Clans', just like their elvin inhabitants. Instead of eating normal meaty prey, the elvin cats are actually largely vegetarian, as plants grown in the Lost Clans are the only thing their digestive system can extract energy from, and these plants are the only things that refine and sharpen their powers, preventing them from 'fading out'. * Bilepods: '''A type of pod that actually looks like a gray walnut. It is a seasickness remedy commonly grown in the Lost Clan of Atlantis (work in progress name). Elvin cats eat it like how Twolegs eat oysters. * -Work in Progress- '''Other Animals Other animals in the Lost Clans also have special powers, but they are not as great as the elvin cats'. However, their appearance and powers do give them a certain level of 'mythical aura', that sets them aside from the boring, normal animals in the territory of the Warrior Clans. * '''Foxes: '''Foxes are platinum silver in color with white muzzles, underbelly, and paws. They resemble platinum foxes if not for their striking, cobalt blue eyes and abnormally large size. Their fur is tinted blue in the presence of snow. Their special power is that they are able to camouflage, or turn their fur the same color as their surroundings (inclusive of specific details) which obscures their figure completely. * '''Badgers: '''Badgers are black with red stripes running down their backs, and flaming amber eyes. They have large, heavy claws and are about the size of a honey badger. Their special power is that they have mild pyrokinetic powers, and they can fluff out their fur to send out a shower of cinders, and also spit out burning embers. Their claws are infused with heat energy and their bodies give out tremendous amounts of heat. * '''Raccoons: '''Raccoons are small, sleek, silver-colored creatures with black markings on their face and around their tails. They usually have icy silver eyes, and short, sharp claws. They reach up to about a cat’s chest in height. They have bushy tails. Their special power is being able to teleport a few fox-lengths from their original spot in a swish of their tails. * '''Robins: '''Robins are small, quick, brown-feathered birds with chests that glow in the dark. They have short, sharp beaks and have an unusually melodious chirp. Their special power is similar to a Guster’s, and they are able to summon strong winds by flapping their wings. * '''Snakes: '''Snakes are sleek and are varying shades of light blue, and closely resemble puff adders. They always have blank eyes. The more silver than blue their eyes are, the stronger their abilities. They have mild cyrokinetic powers, their special power being able to summon small flurries of snow to obscure their enemy’s vision. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Collaborations Category:Inspired by Fiction Category:Content (Crystalcat137) Category:Content (Starflight897) Category:Content (Frostwing2615) Category:Content (FrostwingOC) Category:Content (Splish Splash Sploosh) Category:Content (SplashfireTheWarrior)